


骸纲 | 无明

by Inkata



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkata/pseuds/Inkata
Summary: 穿越世界线的旅行者二人！假AU。
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	骸纲 | 无明

* 

“留给我的时间不多。”

泽田纲吉礼貌地重复了一遍，“我想找到这个人。”

拿着他的证件，感化院员工将信将疑。他看起来比证件上更年轻（——这可能吗？怎么这么年轻），廉价衬衫的领子倒是妥帖整理过的。

“他可能已经不在这里了。能不能烦请查阅一下六个月前的记录？我怀疑他卷入了一起更大事件，所以想要尽快找到他。”

“连全名都没有，上哪去找档案？是网友吧？”

“是曾经打过交道的孩子。至于名字，我想他仍在用这个代号。拜托了。”

不经世事又满腔理想的社会工作者。那副高中生似的笑容，像是随时能从他脸上打落，摔得粉碎似的。就是靠一双让人心动的眼睛，才能说服人吧？

员工慢吞吞地起身。

“能顺便借用一下纸笔吗？”泽田在他背后补充道，“不麻烦的话，把我的联系方式也留下来。”

* 

泽田在阳台上拨电话。大暴雨，他有点担心会不会被雷电击中。

如果现在从阳台上跳下去，会触发什么呢？为了积攒情报，说不定可以一试。

之前离开看守所的时候，发现雨已经下起来了，他仍然不顾雨地跑向巴士站。头发应该再擦得干一点，新换的衣服背后又变得潮湿，壁柜里已经没有衣服了。这样的天气，怎么洗衣服呢？

“我还在想，你什么时候会来找我。”

“真的是骸啊。”

（已经猜到自己的身份了吗？）

果然，电话那头传来轻轻的，奇异的笑声。

“怎么会，这次意外地好找。”

“这样不好吗？难道是因为游戏失去了难度，感到失落？”

“这不是我单方面的游戏吧。偶尔也来找我一次不好吗？”

“那就过于容易了。而且，我很享受被你关注的乐趣。”

被他的声音撩得耳朵有点热，泽田纲吉把电话换了一边耳朵。

“骸喜欢这个世界吧？”

“为什么这么想？”

“因为是平和的世界。”

“即使是和平世界，社会义工不是仍然每天在和残酷的事情打交道吗。”

“不是义工啦。算是……有微薄的薪水的。”

骸当然已经搜索过他了。和自己有关的一切，他知道的大概已比自己还要清楚了。这一切都是他的游戏也尤未可知。

自己在这个世界，是社会工作者啊。泽田纲吉揉揉鼻子，挺好的，如果有另一种生活，他也会当社会工作者。

“骸，这一次是雏菊。”

“已经有他的线索了吗？”

“不太尽如人意。”他手指敲着栏杆，“没有情报部门，连简单的网络犯罪都做不到。手上只有一份名单而已。骸，你大学里的数据库，可不可以用？”

他听见电话里什么嘈杂的声音。 

“骸？”

也许是他的错觉，杂音让骸的声音变得温柔：“雷电而已。你在家吗？”

“嗯。你在哪里？”

“宿舍。”

泽田纲吉轻轻诶了一声。还是难以想象，骸做一个正经学生的样子。

不过，骸真的会本分地做一个学生吗？虽然没有犯罪记录，但是背着导师、在实验室里培养传染病毒的虚无主义者，不是更有可能吗？

“骸在这个世界，只是普通地上学吗？”

“不仅是，而且忙得很呢。宿舍的窗户在漏雨，要先挂了。晚一点过来找我吧。”

* 

他才不信六道骸窗户漏雨的鬼话。

骸知道的一定比他多。但就像之前的每一次，莫测地、隐晦地、用那副轻松笑容将真心伪装成别的东西。超直感连谎言也能看穿就好了。

感化院半年前的档案，对事件的记载只有寥寥几笔。半年前警方破获春风街一起违禁品贩卖案，其中涉案的几名未成年人被送进感化院。他把出现的名字都记了下来。档案照片里，的确出现了雏菊的脸。如果能将照片也备份就好了，但是感化院员工不许。

后续早就从孤儿院得知了。从感化院出来、被送回孤儿院的雏菊，几天前再度逃跑。来到这个世界的泽田纲吉，最先了解到的就是这则情报。这个世界的自己，整理的卷宗和资料都摊在床上，因为桌上堆满了碗和衣服，房间狭小得没有地面空间。

上个世界的最后影像，仍会在脑中闪回。直到最后、快要死掉的时候，才终于见到了骸。什么也无暇去说，在燃烧的房屋中奔逃，最后还是拖累了他。那个世界，以石榴为首的反抗组织，现在有没有从国际军势力下突围？有没有争取到他们的独立？自己什么也没能做就死掉了，像之前一样。

如此想来，骸一定还在生气。这个人生起气来没有尽头。

……可怕。还是先不要去见他了。

* 

虽说下定了决心，之后骸的来电也没有理会，但是次日，乘坐巴士经过大学时，看到疑似骸的身影，反应过来时，自己已经下了车。

从孤儿院逃跑、加入贩卖违禁品团伙的雏菊，和攻读犯罪心理学位的骸，在这个世界一定有某种联系吧？只是这么一想，身体就自发行动起来了。

也是自己一个人收获甚微的缘故吧。

和雏菊一起被关进感化院的少年中，有个孩子代号龟背竹，被捕之前，在春风街一家酒吧工作。昨晚他去春风街询问，没有人知道龟背竹的去向，虽然拿到了其工作时的号码，但龟背竹不接他的电话，也没有回消息。

只能等待吗？

来到这个世界的第二天，雨仍在下。家里唯一的伞坏了，所以干脆没有拿。

他向一位打伞的学生问路，得知心理系在学校F楼第四层。对方指向的F楼，四层几乎没有亮灯。毕竟连晚饭时间都过了。

最终还是没能说出，请对方让他借伞同行一段。雨总要淋到身上的。

（这态度会被里包恩踹吧？ 

如果骸所说是真的，十年前的大家成功了，一切都恢复原状，战争中死去的人都起死回生。他还能见到里包恩吗？）

他去F楼四层碰运气，运气果然很差。

打着伞的学生能感觉到他不属于这里吗？他们像五彩的水底生物，从他身边游过。一个人所背负的杀戮、欺瞒、背叛，要是像面孔一样，对普通人昭然若揭就好了。那样自己的脸也许可以变回到自己的。

他下意识地看向左边，一个打黑伞的人刚从他身边路过。他一把拉住那人。

峰回路转。

果然，伞下一双异色眼睛，带着熟悉的讥诮看着他。

是不是饿了。骸说，去学校附近的咖啡馆，由他买单。

泽田纲吉想了想，没有客气的底气，这个世界的自己混得真的很差。按骸的话讲，贫穷从他每一个毛孔散发出来。

不至于吧？泽田低头看到帽衫上挂着的泡面汤。肯定是他到来之前就有的。

这个世界的骸，看起来是个很有钱的研究生。是不是这么多世界里的best version啊？专抓他这样的黑手党。

泽田纲吉用吸管刮着草莓奶昔的杯底，有点好笑。

六道骸看毕他写给他的名单，在酒吧White Night的名字上打了个圈：“这里，你已经去过了吧。”

果然骸也在查。

违禁品事件中警察现场破获交易的酒吧。目前已停止营业，店铺正在出售。

“邻居的口风也很紧。”泽田纲吉揉了揉额角，“团伙里那个叫龟背竹的孩子，在White Night往东第三家店工作。我想，不会所有人都换了据点的。应该再去一次。“

“一个人去吗？”

“骸有空吗？”

“研究生是很忙碌的。”

“也是呢。那，可以跟骸一起去查数据库吗？”

“不可以哦，数据库只能从实验室登入。校外的人是进不去实验室的。”

“骸周围的人呢？有没有掌握途径，能接近这个团伙成员的人？”

“我在这里不认识什么人呢。倒是你，社会工作者不是应该拥有这样的人脉吗？”

“嗯，看不懂这个世界自己的笔记。”

“太没用了。”

“……是。”

“不过彭格列。”

骸那云淡风轻的口吻，隐藏了让人警铃大作的内容，“没有了指环，就落到随便一个混混都能伤到你的地步了吗？”

不好，手臂的伤露出来了。

“大意了一下。他们以为我是警察。”

说来惭愧，差一点被套麻袋。这种事就不要对骸承认了。“一点擦伤而已。可能他们没想到我那么能打吧？”

“也是。”骸放下咖啡杯。泽田纲吉突然脊背生寒，来了，逃不开的话题要来了，“正因如此，你每次的死亡才让人感到意外呢。”

他果然还在生气！

倒不如说，从一开始就没消气吧？

泽田纲吉对原本世界的最后记忆，还停留在被子弹击中那一刻，最后看到的白兰说byebye的笑脸。再有意识的时候，已经是作为平行世界里一个政客之子，遇见敌对方的秘书桔梗和律师骸。在那个世界被暗杀之后，又在铃兰是机密实验体的科幻世界中醒来。

这是迄今为止他们来到的第四个世界。原本世界中命运交缠的所有人，在每一个跃迁过的世界中，都互不相识。只有骸和他，拥有对原本世界的记忆，在不同世界线中穿梭。

* 

有两种可能。

这是沢田纲吉得出的推论，目前为止，还没有得到骸的任何证实。穿越了那么多世界线，也不过是从危机来到危机，根本没有很多时间与骸相处。

第一种推论是，真如骸所说的。白兰造成的破坏过于巨大，时间本身需要重组。出于某种原因，就在一切都恢复原状的同时，他们被扯入时间的裂隙。

（如果是这样，为什么是骸呢？修补时间裂隙的人选，明明入江君更合适吧。他提出过这样的疑问。）

以骸的解释，从水牢脱逃、恢复了身体机能的骸，在一切结束之后，来到了泽田纲吉的棺前，意图在他醒来时夺取他的身体。“可能因为正好在你身边吧。”六道骸是这样说的，所以才会被拉入裂隙。

“也许正在重组的世界听到了某种愿望。”

这可能吗？

（在一个白兰统一了所有平行宇宙、最后被废柴高中生黑手党击败的世界观中，什么不可能呢？）

他没有对骸承认过：在最后时刻，眼前没有白光，也没有浮现大家的脸。感知消逝的过程，像潘多拉之盒扣上盖子，关住了来不及显形的念头。

如果能过另一种生活，我也不再是我，大家会过得更好吗？

这一推论下，他们会从世界跃迁到世界，是由于世界误解了他们，而强加于他们使命。

（这概括了泽田纲吉的全部生活。）

这一推论也许能解释，为什么在跃迁过的每个世界里，与他们产生交集的是桔梗、铃兰、石榴，到这次的雏菊。他们得安放那些被白兰拽出原本世界的人。

之前的世界中，铃兰说她做过一个梦。自己变成了一条鱼，参与跨世界线的战争，最终自己同梦一起毁灭了。

如果他和骸跃迁的意义，真的是将这些人推向更好的命运——那他们此前，都失败了吧。

* 

泽田纲吉很不情愿把六道骸带回他家。

他在去死之前就想过，如果计划成功，生还了也要面对骸旷日持久的愤怒。可在这种一切都不明了的跃迁中，还要软化六道骸寒霜冻结的内心，太艰苦了。

但是号称学业很忙的六道骸说：“没有办法，宿舍在漏水。”

“不是只有窗户漏水吗？”

“整个地面已经泡在水里了哦，拖鞋都漂起来了。”

“放着不管没问题吗，你果然还是回去吧。”

“不用担心。等到楼道里涨满了水，舍监就会知道的。”

泽田纲吉不情愿带他回来，因为骸一定会嘲笑他，这吃喝坐卧界限模糊的房间。两天前的湿衣服还堆在椅子上。这样囹圄、僭越的房间里，怎么可能不顺水推舟地做起来？

事实也就是这么发生的。虽然知道骸在生气，（问心有愧的示好也被识破了，骸不接受信号，没有回应。）但就在以为被拒绝的时候，发现这都是惩罚，骸会等到他放弃主导权，交出全部控制之后，才表露出情欲的万一。（那又怎么样？在任由欲望触碰身体之前，已经对其敞开了精神。）一亲吻起来，人向嘴唇的接触中倾塌。

感觉身体内部的脆弱被翻到外面，而他同他毁灭性的意志成为自己的里面。夺取身体？棺木与尸体是死亡的假面，卧室中的毁灭与重造比一颗子弹要强力得多。他触碰他的方式让他从自我中消失。仿佛他是让骸的情感传送到每一寸空间的空气，自己不再是自己也不再是自己的。

如果情潮汹涌能毁灭言语就好了。发出的声音总是违背自己的意志。

（说起来，雨季要怎么洗床单呢？）

泽田纲吉把脏床单堆在椅子上，发现这个世界的自己没有别的床单。他没有钱，却不仅要换床单，还要洗床单！好气，他随手抓起一只泡面碗，朝六道骸丢去。

叫你搞得这么湿！

“亲爱的，你扔东西都没有力气了。”六道骸趿拉着他唯一的拖鞋，穿着他唯一的浴袍，拿着他唯一的浴巾擦头发，随手把泡面碗丢进垃圾桶，“也难怪，毕竟你湿了那么久，还湿得那么快乐，我都感到惊奇。”

他随便地截下了泽田纲吉扔来的叉子，扔进水池里。

“真无情。明明已经有一辈子没有见了。”

泽田纲吉倒在没有床单的床上，没力气跟他耗了。

“上一个世界，是你在躲我吧？”

“哦呀。”骸在他身后坐下，五指缱绻地在他潮湿的发间穿行，“马克君没有对你传达到吗？因为接到了紧急命令，采访不能赴约的事情。”

“以你在国际军中的地位，想要见一个记者，不是有很多方法可以见吗？”

“生气了？”

“明明对于为什么被从世界传送到世界，仍然一无所知。骸为什么不愿意合作呢？”

“合作？你所说的合作，是想要达成什么呢？” 

“首先该取得联系吧。那些世界里，要见到你很难的。然后，如果对现状有推测，可以一起讨论。又或者，可以帮助雏菊创造一个更适合他生存的世界……”

“从世界跃迁到世界，拯救每一个被白兰影响的人。我高估你了，泽田纲吉。你今年的生日愿望也是世界和平吗？”

那骸的推论是什么？他想要这么问。但是出口的话却借着话题涌出来：

“我有许愿世界和平的资格吗。之前每一个世界，连我们原本的、自己的世界都是，什么也没能为大家做，只是不断对身边人提出要求，让别人被自己拖累死去。如果没有人信任我，也就好了。就连在上一个世界世界，连骸都是——”

“泽田纲吉。”

——他几乎要为这打断的声音而抓住骸。骸仍在他旁边，他就已知道，骸要离开了。

“天真的言论你尽可以发表。但是，不要有一刻以为你能理解我的心情。”

应该抓住他。但身体却已习惯了自我毁灭，率先放弃了。

* 

也许一切都是骸暴走之后，将自己拐入的幻觉叛逃。

对于现状，泽田纲吉作出过第二种推论。

这一推论中，原本世界自己的身体，仍然处于假死状态中。自己现在感知到的一切，只是回不到身体的意志，在生与死之间存在的一种状态。出于某种原因，（很可能是骸本人生命垂危了吧？）骸在这种状态中找到了他。

果真如此，那么骸对他所说都是假的，泽田纲吉对原本世界的状态，仍然一无所知。战争胜利，死者复生，就连骸的逃狱，都化为乌有。

又或者，骸的谎言指向其反面的真实。骸是这么说的：“裂隙出现的时候，正要夺取你的身体，结果被裂隙拉了进去。”

（或许被夺取身体，就是陷入无尽的梦境。）

“不会想知道吗？这一切是不是我制造出来的幻觉？”

如果连思想都被顷刻洞悉。之前脱掉的衣服也不用再穿上，骗谁呢？连大脑都对他毫无保留地敞开了。

“是说，我们穿越到平行世界，这是骸以幻术对我的绑架？”

不，他们曾经有过这样的对话。

是在哪里？来自记忆。在梦中？或者是被幻术所构建的全新回忆。骸曾经说过，回忆就是再创造记忆的过程，高明的幻术不会在回忆中露出破绽。

“与幻术相对的是真实，没有真实就没有幻觉。真实的世界对你又是什么呢？”

那时候，骸这样反问过。实验室白大褂让他显得善良，因而格外让人警惕。对，那是铃兰的世界，作为小说家和神经科学家，（普通人想见尖端领域的科学家怎么这么难！）终于成功有一次谈话的时候。那个世界，他们被上层秘密处刑之后，实验室的丑闻有没有曝光？铃兰呢？有没有逃脱作为试验品的命运？

他突然意识到。如果这些世界都是幻境——这幻境在结构上不断重复。

石榴的世界中，被轰炸时，他先失去了意识。如果在铃兰的世界中，被处刑时，针剂先刺入了他的皮肤——桔梗的世界中，被暗杀时，子弹先抵达了他——如果真如他推论的那样，原本世界的骸也生命垂危，那么他们每从一个世界脱离，都是对原初死亡的一次重复。

更准确地讲，不断重复的是他先于骸的死亡。

* 

梦中他以为抵达了谜底，早晨却仍然在平行世界中醒来。

骸果然不在。

给他打电话也不会接的吧？拿过手机，却发现收到了来自龟背竹的短信。想要情报的话，带上十万日元，于晚九点在市东北部的公园见面。

——我没有那么多钱。五万可以吗？

——没有钱就别管闲事。

这个世界的泽田纲吉哪有那么多钱？

他翻遍了每件脏衣服的口袋，搜索了壁柜里所有的夹层，拆开了床垫和床板，连地砖都撬开了一块（——真的，地砖是松动的，但只在地砖下发现一只死老鼠。于是他把地砖原样盖了回去）。

最终他环顾四周，这家里有什么是可以卖的吗？

他把手机里的号码都抄在一张小纸片上，认认真真地又抄了一片备份。思来想去，只有卖手机一条路了。骸没接他电话，也不回简讯。

（但卖手机都没有那么多钱！）

他咬咬牙，登上了去往骸的学校的巴士。

心理系老教授说，六道骸不在，请了病假。

宿舍阿姨听说他要找六道骸，眼皮都不抬。不在，回去吧。泽田纲吉跟阿姨求情，阿姨抬起眼扫了他一眼，非本校生不能进，要本校学生下来领。再说你们这样的我见得多了。三天两头来找六道骸，你看人家见你们吗？

六道骸怎么吃得这么开。（三天两头？都谁啊？）连阿姨都护着他！

泽田纲吉只好乖乖地说，我等他回来。

事实证明六道骸就在宿舍。两小时后，这个人终于出现了，大概是出来吃饭的。骸见他可怜巴巴地坐在门口，神情变得微妙。骸说，你宁愿在门口坐那么久，也不愿意回电话？

噫！贼喊捉贼！

泽田纲吉气鼓鼓地给他看手机，通话记录里根本只有拨出，没有拨入。

骸冷淡地把他手机后盖推开，亮给他看。卡没有插好。

真的诶。

打算卖手机的时候，把卡拔出来过，看来没有好好插回去。“……不好意思。”

“专程跑来一趟，不是为了给我道歉吧。”

“可是骸现在仍然在生气吧？”

“所以呢。你来做什么？“

“说了感觉你会更生气。”

骸轻佻地笑了：“我已经很生气了，再生气一点又怎么样？”

泽田纲吉硬着头皮说：“想找骸借钱。”

“借了钱做什么？”

“向龟背竹换取情报。”

“之后呢？”

“去找雏菊。”

“之后？”

“嗯……“

如果骸从很生气，变得更生气，现在再更生气一点……无所谓了，泽田纲吉视死如归：”我有一个想法，是对骸的不情之请。“

“是不是在想，如果能利用心理系的资源，比如，针对少年犯的辅助项目，说不定能为雏菊找一条出路？”

原来他都猜到了。如果这个世界真的是他构建的，那自己还有什么胜算呢？

“毕竟，这个世界的我，所属的组织也没有很多钱……骸觉得呢？”

“有位教授会对此感兴趣也说不定。”

“真的吗？”

“那之后呢，泽田纲吉？”

“嗯？”

“帮助了雏菊之后，也不能回到原本的世界，那时你打算怎么办？”

不知道？ 

骸却没有放过他的意思：“见到那个叫龟背竹的孩子，不会也想要帮助他吗？”

泽田纲吉要苦笑了。想过那么远吗？就连能不能帮到雏菊，都犹未可知。毕竟在之前的每一个世界都失败了不是吗？

“帮助了雏菊，就会想帮助所有像他一样的人。只要看到他们的苦难，你就不会视而不见。在此之前的世界里，明明只是一个没有武装的记者，却想保证每一个叛乱军的安全，所以才无法逃离燃烧的房屋。每到一个世界，就会被世界一步步拖下泥潭，被深渊接纳。你永远也离不开你所到达的任何世界。所以，你每次的离开只能通过死亡。”

……可以这样理解吗？

作为政客之子的时候，行程被泄露而遭到暗杀。作为小说家的时候，被上层发现了解到实验室的机密试验。作为战地记者的时候，被假情报困在燃烧的房屋中。如果说，造成这些死亡的条件，都不是偶然呢？

“是不是我理解错了。在之前的每一个世界，都是骸杀死了我吗？”

“你希望如此吗？至少我是经常这样希望的。”

后颈上的寒毛一根根竖了起来。

“为了回到原本的世界，骸打算毁灭每一个世界吗？”

对此，骸毫不在意地、轻轻笑起来：“原本的世界，对你而言又是什么呢？”

关键的问题是这个吗？

原本的世界——那是大家所在的世界。（如果计划成功了的话。）

他几乎要这样回答。

（如果没有呢？）

计划如果没有成功，那原本的世界，还算是什么呢？

“你有没有想过，泽田纲吉。被你的死亡丢在身后的世界，要怎么样呢？”

……像这样，第三种推论浮现了。为什么现在才想到呢？

如果，原本世界的战斗，全部都失败了。死者不能复生。生者苟延残喘。就连来自过去的希望，也被未来所泯灭了。那么，他和骸的跃迁，应该是在被白兰统一的全部宇宙里，最后的逃亡吧。

* 

那样的对话他没法继续下去。可能因为脸色太差了，倒卖手机的人（刚一开口就被泽田纲吉打断了。“七万块钱，一分也不能少。”）在诡异的沉默后，把七万块给了他。

（简直是抢钱。）

他来到市东北部的公园，不知等了多久。就连自己等待时干了什么也不知道。（什么都不知道。）看到龟背竹时，身体自发地跟了上去。他对那孩子说：“九万块钱，没有更多了。”

龟背竹不屑地收下了。可能是看出来他的状态，虽然流露出不满，也没有一走了之。

不过是个缺钱的孩子而已。

龟背竹说，雏菊现在很警惕。他找到现在的藏身之所，很不容易。如果带你去找他，他一定再也不回来了。

连泽田纲吉自己都认为，自己意外地好说话。泽田纲吉说，那么麻烦你帮我传讯吧。他在自己名片背后，写下自己家地址，交给龟背竹。是受一位故人之托，他解释说，想要联系到雏菊。如果雏菊遇到麻烦，可以来找这个地址。

龟背竹说，传讯要另收费。泽田纲吉笑了，他说，卖了手机之后，好像没有什么可以卖的，拜托了。不过，他想了想，对龟背竹说，虽然我现在没什么钱，但是我很能打，也有很厉害的人帮我。如果你遇到麻烦，也可以来这个地址找我。

他看着龟背竹将信将疑的脸，（确实没有信服力吧，连钱都没有的自己，）心中升起了异样强烈的、想要与骸说话的欲望。

他们对我都是真实的。他想说。哪怕他们存在的基础是幻觉，也一样。但这不是我的真实——我所信仰的不是这种真实。

他想要这样对骸说，但是他已经没有手机了。

* 

冷静下来想。

那些推论都无法完全地解释现状。

仍有问题需要阐释：为什么是六吊花？如果一切都是骸制造出的幻境，骸为什么以六吊花为线索？被白兰牵连的人，不止六吊花而已。明明，他和骸更为牵挂的人，要么不存在于这些世界，要么与他们毫无交集。为什么会这样？

冷静地想。

即使拥有三个地狱指环，本人也从牢狱中脱身（——如果是像骸告诉他的那样，被弗兰、千种、犬和M.M.营救，成功逃狱的骸），即使是骸，也没有能力控制现在的情况。无论这个世界是由什么构成——传送他们的神秘力量，骸的幻术，冥冥之中的毁灭与愿望——现状断然超出他们任何人的能力之外，即使是骸。

（终于不被黑手党世界牵制，欲将世界纳入掌中的骸。如果还能回到原本世界，骸要做什么呢？）

他后知后觉地意识到，他是不是欠骸一个回答？

即使问题从未被抛出。

（可他有回答什么的权力呢？终于可以将这一切抛到身后去的骸，如果要离开，或者要留下，能以喜欢的方式去生活就好了。）

（他对于他是什么呢？）

骸也在感到不安。身处失控的世界之中，所以会想先他一步，独自理解所有的事情。

（也许现状的真实是介于所有推论之间的一种不确定。）

也许他们所在的，是既非如此也非那般，既是如此也是那般，这样矛盾的混沌中。

这可能吗？这个世界就像他们也不知道自己的去向。

* 

这一次他直接冲进了骸的宿舍。

又冲回到舍监阿姨那里。阿姨先要他发誓不在宿舍奔跑，才能告诉他骸的宿舍号。等他意识到的时候，已经又跑起来了，一直冲上楼梯。

（有没有像最初中了死气弹一样？势不可挡的拼死去做。）

“骸，我在心中做了很多推理，得到的推论……一种比一种可怕。因此一直以来很不安，没有去想，骸的心情是怎样的呢？

“我好像，没有能力自己改变这一切。没有能力改变的人，也没有承诺的权力。一直在对你提出要求的我，最终，希望能够为你所用。希望骸告诉我，骸的愿望。如果我们真的能回到一切恢复原状的世界……我不想再将骸一个人留在那里。不想死在你前面。制造我们共同灭亡的条件也好，一起活上一千万年也好，都没有关系。骸想要怎么做就怎么做吧。”

我有一个想法。我们要命令这个世界，所有这些不断传送我们的世界，把我们送回原本世界去。我们要拼命地命令它。

“果然有时候，会对自己的真实有所动摇。出口的话语违背了意志，做出的事总是和愿望相反。有时候会忘记，骸拥有着我的一部分真实。自暴自弃的时候，会看到骸映出的自己，连自己都想放弃的自己，仍然倒映在骸的眼中。如果这个世界也对自己的真实感到迷茫，那么要命令这个世界，以我们的真实去命令它。骸的真实是什么呢？”

* 

那次，骸并没有正面回答。

面对从楼梯冲上来的他，（现在想来，真是了不得的发言啊！），骸流露出他那难以看穿的温柔神情：“纲吉君，就像女人的年龄一样，幻术师的真实是不可以问的禁忌问题哦。”

不过，骸也说了。

从心里命令世界，是只有小孩子才会有的想法。你到底看到我映出了你怎样的真实呢？恐怕和我心中所想的，是完全不一样的真实吧。

不过，要命令整个世界的话，就不能留恋这一切。甚至连这一刻的温存也不能贪恋。连在其他所有世界都无法拥有的，这样的生活也不能贪恋。像这样决绝地命令它。

那天之后，他没有再见到骸，因为时间变成了伸缩不断的百节虫。他陷入了很多场睡眠，导致醒来却像是白日梦。日月交替把他困在原地，他不再思索过了多久，因为梦，梦让时间从壳中脱出。不论白天黑夜，梦都来拜访他，他不断地梦见雏菊出现在他面前。（比如雏菊猛地掏出一把刀，刺入他的身体。）

有一夜他醒来，（或者在睡梦中，）知道了一点来自未来的记忆。比任何事都确信无疑——那记忆是一道光照进了脑海里，在它转瞬即逝的光明中，一些真与假显出了面目。那记忆没有给他留下任何知识，没有告知什么样的死亡或重逢在等待他（他怀疑这些都在一处，彼此回响），只是宣告一个预兆的带来。

那时他很想与骸在一起。

（却又因为这光——在骸所不在的空间里感到他的存在充盈着每一寸空气。）

他想要到达骸的身边而入睡时，那梦境就迂回地将他领向雏菊面前。（比如雏菊在燃烧的房屋中，递给他一朵枯萎的花。）于是他在梦不见雏菊的白日感到，需要到达世界的反面才能与骸在真实中相见。

在一场梦中，他仍然不知道雨季要怎么洗衣服。（——和真实如出一辙的梦还是梦吗？）一直没有问过骸这个问题，虽然，答案一定是烘干机。于是散乱在房间各处的脏衣服变成了钱币，钱骨碌骨碌跳进了烘干机，那烘干机酒足饭饱，骑着一只死老鼠去享受手机的按摩。他和骸站在雨季奔流的大水之中，骸问他，（完全是一副看笑话的样子！）现在要怎么洗衣服呢？雨一直下个不停。那场梦中雏菊没有出现，他在梦里便知世界即将颠倒。

* 

第六天的时候，他打开门，满眼只看见茫茫白色。仔细去看时，逐渐能辨认出白色的街道和楼宇的轮廓。仿佛一场大火过后，白色尘埃附着了世界的每一个平面和棱角，在空气中细密地飞扬。

这世界在缓慢地、无声地崩塌。

他伸出手，以为手掌会变得透明，但他仍是实在的。他像是全世界唯一有实体的物，向尘埃中陷落。纯白碎片簇拥着他，仿佛要带他前往消失的河流深处，他捞一把灰尘入手，却只抓住了一朵白色的花。

起初他以为那是雏菊，眨了眨眼，那花却分明地是一朵白色的玫瑰。

他置身于千百朵白玫瑰之中，感受到重力，原来他仰面躺在一方狭窄的黑暗中。什么也看不见，碎片和花朵的形象都消失了，只有那一朵玫瑰仍握在他交叠的手中。他闭上眼，摩挲着玫瑰的花瓣，想借此探明时间的线索。

过了几天？几个月？还是几个小时？

自棺木的黑暗之外，传来轻柔的声音。像是谁在棺木上写着字，他认得那花体的弧度和节律，有时那人会俯下来，在他的文件上签出“今晚去我那里吗”这种语句。念及于此，他突然有点紧张，屏气凝神，想再装死一分钟。而那棺木上书写的节奏不紧不慢，像是借书写来延迟一个答案。


End file.
